


The Courtship of Hatake Kakashi

by water_bby



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Tsunade made him Hokage, and then people kept reminding Kakashi that Naruto planned to bring Sasuke home to Konoha, but at least Iruka came by for weekly meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship of Hatake Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakura24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura24/gifts).



> Contains spoilers for the end of the manga.

Hatake Kakashi thought that he should have declined when Tsunade had announced, just after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, that he would be the new Hokage. But he had accepted the role of the Rokudaime Hokage, as he would any assignment. So here he was, ensconced behind his desk in the Hokage Tower, with over an hour left before he could go home. He was re-reading _Icha Icha Tactics_ , but he found he wasn't enjoying it as much as he had before the war. He wasn't interested in braving the bookstore to find something else to read; however, he had already read everything in his library at home, so he might has well re-read something that he had enjoyed in the past. Maybe he would enjoy it again tomorrow.

He had been staring at the beginning of a chapter for several minutes when there was a sharp rapping on his office door. Kakashi slid the book away, not sure whether he was more disappointed to have his reading interrupted or relieved to have something to do.

"Enter."

The door swung open, revealing this month's assistant, today's senior ANBU bodyguard, and Kakashi's favorite late afternoon appointment.

"Iruka-sensei!" He waved the others off. "How has the Academy been this week!"

Iruka glared at him, as usual. If Kakashi resented Tsunade for leaving him with the headaches of being Hokage, he blessed her for emphatically "suggesting" that he promote Iruka to Head of the Academy. It meant regular meetings (he'd assumed they'd meet about once a month, but Iruka came by once or twice a week, though never on a regular schedule), and so regular updates about Naruto (who apparently wrote to Iruka fairly regularly, but to his Hokage only occasionally—though since the letters Iruka received largely consisted of complaints about Uchiha Sasuke, Kakashi figured that was for the best; at least his letters from Naruto contained useful information).

"The Academy is fine. It's the parents who are making my life difficult."

Kakashi laughed. "I'd offer you a drink, but it seems Shizune-san packed Tsunade-sama's sake stash."

Iruka grinned as he dropped into his usual chair. "If I need a drink to get through one of our meetings, I'll bring the bottle. Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi laughed again. He had asked Iruka weeks ago to just call him by his name, but Iruka had only agreed to Kakashi-san. Apparently they were making progress on that front.

"So, any parents in particular?" Kakashi leaned back in his chair to enjoy Iruka's complaints. Iruka wouldn't expect him to have answers, much less the answer, to any issue that came up. Iruka just needed someone to listen while he worked through it on his own, though suggestions were welcome, even if they were rejected.

* * *

Kakashi smiled at the other four Kage, wishing them a good night's sleep and a safe journey in the morning. It had been a good, productive meeting, this first Five Kage Summit since the end of the war. While Otsutsuki Kaguya and Black Zetsu, with their long-term plans for the destruction of all ninja, were no longer an issue, the Kage were all determined to maintain closer ties so that no one else could play them against each other, as Uchiha Madara had. Kakashi had his doubts that this new-found desire for peace would last for more than a year or two, but he hoped to leave a good foundation for Naruto, assuming the younger man ever gave up on his quest and came home rather than chasing Sasuke all over the known world.

At least none of the other leaders had said anything about Konoha having two S-class shinobi wandering around, one of them a potential danger to all the Villages. Naruto was being his usual warm-hearted self and making friends wherever he went, and he was keeping up with Sasuke enough to keep the Uchiha more focused on Naruto than on making trouble. (Well, that was Kakashi's reading of the situation; Iruka had taken to calling Naruto's letters "The Courtship of Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi resolutely refused to get involved in that discussion.)

As the room emptied, the Kazekage remained behind, easing himself into the seat next to Kakashi. "I saw Naruto last month," he said.

Kakashi looked at him, wondering why the younger man had waited until now to mention this. "How was he, Gaara-sama?"

"Just 'Gaara,' please. We don't need to stand on ceremony with each other in private, do we? And Naruto is well. I suspect that he'll come home to Konoha within a year, if you're willing to accept his shadow."

"Shadow?" The Kazekage seemed to know Naruto quite well, if that meant what Kakashi thought it did.

"The Uchiha." There was a long pause, as each man waited for the other to say something. Kakashi was not going to discuss internal matters with another Village's Kage, and he didn't think the Kazekage would expect him to do so.

"During the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I dreamed that Naruto and I were friends for years."

Kakashi kept from stiffening by long practice. People did not talk about the dreams meant to keep them compliant while their chakra and then their very selves were drained. He doubted that many people beyond the Five Kage (who had been told soon after the jutsu was broken) knew what the dreams had been for. He himself had told the Five Kage as they were still gathered on the battlefield and then done his best to forget about it. Within a week of the end of the war, it was understood that asking someone what he or she had dreamed was a major violation of privacy. No one had ever offered even a hint to Kakashi about a dream before.

"Just because that was an illusion," the Kazekage continued, "does not mean that Naruto and I cannot be friends now. None of us are condemned to relive the past. Let us take this chance to make life better for our people and for ourselves."

With that, the Kazekage rose and, nodding once to Kakashi, turned to leave the room. "Oh, Naruto asked me to deliver this to Umino Iruka-sensei, but I haven't seen him this Summit. May I leave it with you?"

"Of course," Kakashi replied, taking the letter handed to him. "Good night."

An hour later, Kakashi found himself knocking on the front door of Iruka's small house near the Academy. When Iruka opened the door, he shoved the letter forward. "Naruto talked the Kazekage into delivering this, apparently."

Iruka blinked as he accepted it. "Would you like to come in for the latest installment of Naruto's courtship? I've been gifted with a couple very nice bottles of sake."

Kakashi shook his head. As nice as that sounded, he didn't think he or his ANBU guards should be out much longer. "You'll just have to enlighten me during our next meeting. Good night."

"Good night. Oh, wait!" Kakashi turned back to find Iruka holding a second letter out to him. "Naruto included one for you as well."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi smiled briefly before heading to his office. At least Iruka didn't look tired out from his meetings about the next round of the chuunin exams.

* * *

Tsunade, Kakashi thought, had decided to make his life difficult just to make it difficult. He gave himself a moment to compose an insult involving both "slug" and "old" before suppressing it. He was sure that she'd mention it to Sakura, who was not above punching her jounin-sensei, even if he was the Rokudaime Hokage, and to Shizune, who would tell Iruka, who would be equally obvious in his disapproval.

Telling his predecessor that she was insane was not an option.

So here he was, just after finishing his breakfast, sitting in his office with Tsunade and Orochimaru, holding the latter's formal, written request for reinstatement.

He really despised her smirk. She'd probably been planning this for months.

But he knew that he had to accept Orochimaru's request. The Village would be better off if they could reintegrate the likes of Orochimaru and Sasuke. All the Villages would, honestly. But that wouldn't make it easier to tell Anko that he'd let the man return.

"There are conditions," Kakashi said. "Orochimaru, you will be questioned in the presence of a member of the Yamanaka Clan. Tsunade-sama, as his sponsor, you will remain in the Village for six months while he undergoes probation."

Orochimaru nodded, no doubt expecting this condition. Tsunade just laughed.

Kakashi concluded the meeting, watching as Orochimaru was ushered out of the office by a full squad. Tsunade watched as well, before turning back to Kakashi. "Six months? Really? You may have to adjust that timing for Naruto."

Kakashi sighed. Why did people feel the need to remind him, in varying levels of obscurity, that Naruto planned to bring Sasuke home to Konoha? Kakashi knew that. He just wasn't as convinced as others that Naruto would persuade Sasuke to return. Or maybe he was unsure how _he_ would deal with Sasuke, because Naruto wouldn't accept any answer but yes.

"Have you seen him recently?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I have. He mentioned coming home for his birthday, so you have seven months to prepare."

Kakashi smiled back at her. "Don't you have to let Shizune know you'll be staying in Konoha for a while?"

Hours later, he finally had his office to himself. His day had been full of meetings, with Ibiki and the senior members of T&I, with the Jounin Commander, with the Council, with various ANBU squad leaders, and, perhaps most draining, with Anko. His two hours in the Mission Room hadn't been much of a break, as it was obvious the news had flown about the Village. No one actually asked about it, but the entire room was nearly vibrating with curiosity.

He was considering whether it was worth leaving early when his current assistant knocked on his door. Kakashi sighed. He wondered who it was this time.

"Enter!"

Iruka passed by today's ANBU guard, carrying two bottles of sake.

"Didn't we meet yesterday?"

"We did," Iruka replied as he shut the door. "But you reinstated Orochimaru today, which means we're meeting today as well."

Kakashi watched as Iruka retrieved two cups and poured the sake. "Are you here to complain?" He doubted it. Iruka was one of the least obscure in telling Kakashi he'd need to reinstate Sasuke one day.

"No. I'm here to share a couple bottles of sake with you. I told you, these are very nice."

Kakashi drank his cup, then poured himself another drink. "How did you manage to get an appointment today? I think meetings have been rearranged all day."

"Oh," Iruka blushed, "I already had the appointment." He downed his own drink.

Kakashi watched him for long enough for Iruka to go the particular variety of still that meant he was emphatically not fidgeting. Finally, Iruka met his eyes, and then sighed.

"I have a standing appointment at this time every day, so I can come on any day it seems necessary."

Kakashi laughed. "And it was necessary for you to speak to me today because?"

"Oh, today's for you, Kakashi. More sake?"

Kakashi held his cup while Iruka poured their next drinks.

* * *

Sakura started her campaign five months after Orochimaru's return to Konoha. Kakashi had known it was coming, of course. Iruka's semi-monthly updates on the courtship had been more than enough warning. (Kakashi wasn't quite sure when he had given in to that ridiculous name—he rather suspected it was after the long-winded letter about Naruto and Sasuke's adventures at an onsen near the sea, when Iruka had finished reading Naruto's less than linear narrative, cocked his head to the side, and said, "Hmm. Do you think he's avoiding saying that they are finally fucking?" Kakashi had avoided answering by faining shock at Iruka's language and changing the topic.)

By the end of the first month of her campaign, Sakura had recruited most of her generation of nin, nearly all the medical staff, the half of his ANBU willing to venture an opinion to his face, and, of course, Tsunade, to keep the subject of Sasuke's reinstatement constantly before her Hokage. One day both the Council and Orochimaru raised the subject, which had caused him to send out for a bottle of sake, knowing that his assistant would pass word to Iruka.

By now, they had dispensed with the ritual of his assistant knocking on the door with an ANBU. Iruka these days just knocked twice and entered without Kakashi having to say anything. Today, Iruka came in bearing a very expensive bottle of sake.

Kakashi strode to the door upon seeing the bottle. "I said get a bottle of sake, not to spend a month's salary!"

"It seemed like a day for the good stuff, Hokage-sama," came the reply. "The meeting with Orochimaru-san, for example."

Kakashi shut his office door with as much force as he could, which still wasn't enough to get the thing to slam. He'd spent an enjoyable afternoon soon after his elevation mapping out the jutsu the surrounded it. It took but a moment to insure that no one was eavesdropping on this conversation (not that his meeting with Orochimaru had been private, exactly, what with half an ANBU squad and Yamanaka Ino in the room with them—so maybe his assistant hadn't needed to eavesdrop).

"What happened with Orochimaru?" Iruka asked as he poured their first drinks.

"You haven't heard?" Kakashi snapped, annoyed at how little privacy and how much distance from everyone he had these days.

"Kakashi, unless he threatened to kill you or destroy the school, no one would say anything to me." Iruka carefully settled more deeply into his chair. "You haven't been this...off-kilter...since Tsunade brought him back to the Village. What happened?"

Kakashi snorted. "He's joined the 'Will you let Naruto bring Sasuke home?' brigade."

"Hmm. I don't remember seeing him at the last meeting. I wonder if he's a new recruit." Iruka's face looked remarkably innocent, but his eyes danced.

"I'm surrounded, aren't I?" Kakashi laughed, before he became quite still and serious. "How can I trust him, Iruka? How can Naruto?"

Iruka became quieter as well. "Maybe you can't, Kakashi. But if you choose to try, both of you start over from as close to the beginning as you can get. Pretend that he's just some missing nin that Naruto has chosen to drag home, rather than someone you taught for a while."

Iruka refilled both cups.

"Naruto loves Sasuke and is in love with Sasuke, but he's not blind to his faults. I suspect the trust is partially because, for all his talk, Sasuke hasn't actually done Naruto any injury that's not mutual."

Kakashi sipped at his drink. "What's a missing hand or two among friends, huh?"

Iruka laughed with him.

"Iruka-sensei, please advise me."

Iruka looked startled at the formal request. "If Kakashi-sama, the Rokudaime Hokage, believes that it is not in the interest of Konoha to allow the return of Uchiha Sasuke, then tell Naruto that. If it's Kakashi who is resisting, then remember that you do not have to see him any more often than you do Orochimaru."

Kakashi nodded, finished his drink, and drank two more.

"Tell Naruto that I'll accept a formal request for reinstatement. And tell him there's a process, involving Yamanakas and T&I and the Head of the Academy. And weekly meetings with the Hokage. I can take those if Sasuke can."

"Frankly, Kakashi, if you want to scare Sasuke off, I should remind him that both Sakura and Ino will be waiting for him."

"Actually, can we arrange for that to happen in public so I can watch?"

Iruka just laughed.

* * *

Two years later, Kakashi leaned on Iruka's kitchen counter (no, their kitchen counter, Iruka insisted he say "their") as sounds of laughter came through the half-open door to the back yard.

Kakashi had escaped into the house by claiming that Iruka needed some freshly-made hot tea, but he'd already been there longer than brewing some tea would have taken. He was happy to be included in Naruto's birthday celebration, but it had grown from a few close friends to what felt like half the Village, and Kakashi needed a break.

He wasn't surprised when Sasuke slipped through the back door a couple minutes later. The younger man had about as much tolerance for rambunctious crowds as he did, and an increase in childish laughter suggested that Naruto had made good on his threat to invite the Academy students.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. "Iruka really does look like he needs some tea. Naruto has managed to set up a game that involves all the children, most of the adults, and a rather frightening number of shadow clones."

Kakashi laughed before checking on the kettle he'd already heated once. "How do you put up with him?"

"How do you put up with Iruka?"

"Do I hear my name?" Iruka called from the hallway. "There you are. Oh, and you're actually making tea! Thank you!"

Kakashi nodded, watching from the corner of his eye as Sasuke blinked, probably trying to figure out how much Iruka had heard.

"Sasuke, could you do me a favor? I think we'll need more sweets, now that the children have arrived. There should be more in the dining room, under a cloaking jutsu."

Sasuke nodded, wandering out of the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"I wish I could give both of you more time alone, but Naruto's about to start opening presents, so you need to go back out there."

Kakashi just kissed him, more than once, and smirked at Sasuke's disgruntled snort as the younger man headed back to the party.

* * *

Many years later, after Kakashi had finally retired, turning the Village over to Naruto's enthusiastic care, he spent at least one afternoon a week sitting in the office of the Head of the Academy, sometimes reading, sometimes staring intently at students who had been sent to see Iruka due to a disciplinary problem, sometimes napping on the sun-warmed couch until the final bell rang.

"You could nap at home, you know," Iruka had said once. "It's not like we live that far away."

"But I prefer to nap in your presence, Iruka-sensei! Besides, it's easier to already be here when the kids show up."

Iruka had muttered something about elite shinobi not needing that long to get from one place to another, but otherwise didn't respond.

Today when the bell rang, Kakashi put away his latest novel, straightened from the couch, and ambled his way out of the office, waving at Iruka as he left.

Cries of "Kakashi-sensei!" bounced around the hallway as the older children shooed the younger ones outside to the Academy's practice field.

Iruka told him this had become one of the most popular extracurricular activities at the Academy. He hadn't believed him at first, sure that the children came because they might see the Nanadaime Hokage, or the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, or any number of other famous nin from Konoha. But the time Naruto showed up one afternoon with Gaara in tow and the children had merely made a space for them while listening intently to Kakashi's description of the day's game, he had realized Iruka was correct.

Today's special guest was Haruno Sakura, who laughed as she was surrounded by the youngest girls, all asking if she'd be on their team. Kakashi laughed with her. Today's game would require only two teams, so he'd happily be part of the other one.

Sasuke had complained to him once that Kakashi's Academy games-day, with its unspoken training about teamwork, had ruined the bell test. Kakashi had told him that was true only if Sasuke was doing it wrong.

Iruka and Naruto had laughed themselves into hiccups.


End file.
